The Hero of House Slytherin
by hflores74
Summary: How different would the life of the boy who lived would be if his attacker took a different decision, one that was not in the prophesy? How different would be the life of the boy with parent's that had been both students in House Slytherin? And how different would be the school when someone finally came to restore the honor of a house, that everyone believed was evil?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter in any format, this is fan fiction

I hope you enjoy this story,

One the day that Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter home at Godric's hollow something happened that was not expected. He was meant to kill the child of the prophesy to save his own life. He killed his father James rather quickly and viciously, he gave a chance to Lily to live and get out of the way, he did this as a favor to his follower Severus Snape, but she would not move so he ended up killing her too.

But when he saw the smiling face of the little baby boy, something weird happened, this child was not afraid of him. He did not look upon him with hatred or even fear, he was smiling such a beautiful smile. That was when he decided not to kill the child, instead he would try and see if he could be useful to his cause. He of course didn't know a thing about taking care of a child, so he decided to have Severus take him as his adopted child.

Severus was not happy to hear Lily had been killed, but when he heard that he gave her every chance to move out of the way, and if she had done so she would be alive, and her child too. Since he didn't even kill the child or even attempted it. "Severus, you know why I am doing this, a revolution is a long process, and I have no one to keep this war going so that we can effect the chances we so clearly see that need to be made. The corruption of the ministry of magic can not be allowed to continue."

"But I am not even married. How can I raise a child all by myself." His lord has a away, if anything he was quick to come up with alternatives. "Simple, marry Narcissa's sister. Bellatix, come in here we need to talk to you." Bellatrix Black was happy to be called by the dark lord. "As you command, my lord how may I be of service?"

"Bellatrix, I would like to ask you would you consider marrying Snape here?" Bellatrix had not even considered it but she had to admit there were a few thing she liked about the potions master. "If he treats me right, and I know the reason for him wanting to marry me, I don't see why not." Snape told her he wanted to adopt a child, and he could not do that while being single. "And who is the child?" Her lord told her it was the child of James and Lily Potter.

"But my lord, that child is in the prophesy, why would you let him live, while he is a danger to you and your glorious cause." Voldemort thanked her for her concern, but he told her that the child could be useful, as useful as the father and mother had been, had they actually accepted his proposal. "Very well, I have a few things that I would like in return." Bellatrix said that she wanted a child of her own too and should there be any opportunity she would raise both of them as if they were their children, and never to reveal that her son was adopted at all.

Snape was not going to be in a hurry to reveal that he raised the son of his most hated enemy, and he was fine with all her demands. And so Bellatrix and Severus were married and the child was adopted into the Snape family under ther named of Serpentus Snape. Almost a year later Bellatix Snape gave birth to a daughter named Belladona Snape. The couple was pretty happy and would raise their children as any good honest pure blood family should.

When young Serpentus was about six years old, he was outside playing in the family yard. Bellatrix found it rather odd that he was spending quite a bit of time in the backyard, so she decided to investigate and he saw the strangest thing. There was her son seated on the ground talking to not one but three separate snakes. And by the look of it the snakes and her son were having a rather happy conversation.

"Son, mind telling me what are you doing with those snakes?" Serpentus being the respectful child, got up, dusted his clothes and bowed to his mother. "I am merely talking with my friends. The one on the left is Snozle, the one in the middle is Sneer, and that is their sister Siza." He began to hiss something at them and they all bowed. "I just introduced you to them, they say they are honor to meet you."

"Well it is time for lunch and you are helping me today, your sister did it yesterday, remember? so excuse yourself with your friends and come inside." Serpentus did as he was asked and the snakes told him that they would continue their talk another time. Siza still wanted to continue their talk about if he would pick her as his familiar. Serpentus found it pretty funny that his mother never realized that those three were in fact some pretty young basilisk that were born in a nearby cave.

Serpentus helped his mother setting the table and even took the jug of juice to the table. His sister was seated and was waiting for her brother to serve her a glass, which he did. Serverus entered the kitchen like he always did, he asked a question on alchemy and waited for his son to answer, if he answered correctly he would eat while the food was hot, if he answered in correctly he would be made to march to the family study and read why his answer was wrong, and would eat last.

In his whole life he had gotten one two of the questions wrong, and that was because he hadn't learn to read that well. But he learned to read and write to prevent it from ever happening. Again he got it right and so he was allowed to sit down and eat, his sister however did not. So off she was sent to the family library and told to read a book and find why her answer was wrong. Serpentus sat down and began to eat.

When his sister finally found the answer she came and sat down and she began to eat, and that was when Bellatrix told the entire family that Serpentus has been talking with three snakes out in their backyard. "So Hild finally allowed her offspring to off on their own, that is pretty nice of her. What? Did I say anything strange?" Everyone looked at Severus like he had just said something that needed a clarification.

"Hild is an old friend of my old mentor. She is a basilisk that let's me collect venom from her every once in a while." That was when Bellatrix dropped her knife on the table and did not look that pleased. "You mean to tell me those three were basilisk our child has been playing with, and you never told me about it!?" Serverus could not be happier at hearing his son could speak with them.

"Serpentus is fine, they don't attack speakers of their tongue it's an ancient tradition after all. But looks like our boy is going to have to start learning magical theory and laws. I couldn't be happier, we have a parseltongue in our family, there are simply no words to describe the honor that is to our home."

Belladona was not that happy more studies would only mean one thing, less time to play with her big brother. She simply loved playing quidditch with her big brother, she always picked the position of keeper and he the one as chaser, in terms of skill Serpentus had her beat, but so far the score had the tied for points, since he wasn't as talented as a keeper, or so she believed, little did he know that he let her win a few times just so that she didn't feel down.

The classes with his father were tough, demanding and loaded with knowledge that was hard to grasp. Serpentus took it as a personal challenge, and he never backed out of a personal challenge. He studied with gusto and his father could not be happier, as the years went by he began doing magic and he even was bought his own wand. The wand maker was stunned when he saw which one had chosen him.

It was thirteen inches long, holly, the core was a phoenix feather, the wand was the brother to the wand that cause the deaths of both James and Lily Potter. The wand maker used his occlumancy skills to hide this fact from them and congratulated the boy for being selected by a wand so early in his life. As the two left he said that he expected big things from him in the future, Severus told the wand maker that indeed his son could one day change the world.

At long last after so many years of training and study he finally received the letter to invite him to study at Hogwarts. Bellatrix was happy as she could be, and she took him to buy all his school materials and robes. While on the alley he whispered to Siza to go into the mark on his back. The young basilisk had grown rather big, but thanks to the skills taught to her by her mother, she could change her size and even her appearance. She finally got her wish of being her childhood friend's familiar.

As mother and son went to buy his books, he asked if he could buy a new book on potion theories that had just been published. Bellatrix told him that he could, but he could only read it during the days that he returned home, from his holiday and vacation days. He did not like it but he agreed to the condition. The shop owner asked why would a child just entering would ask for such a difficult book, that only a master in the art of potions would ever want to read.

Bellatrix told him that her husband was the one that instilled in him the love of potion making. She joked and told him that he was practically an alchemist, and would one day try to make the one item that Nicholas Flamel was so well known for, the philosopher stone. The shop keeper was nice to her and smiled, it was typical that a mother would think her child would do great and marvelous things.

As they walked over to the robes they saw a familiar looking boy. Familiar simply because she saw Narcissa talking to the shop keeper about her son's robes. Bellatrix smiled and hugged her sister and asked her what she was up to? Narcissa told her that she was doing exactly the same thing as she was, buying school robes for her son, much like she was for hers.

Draco got done being measured for his robes and stepped down from the small platform that the seamstress had him stand on to adjust his robes. "So you are going to Hogwarts too cousin?" He stepped on to the platform, and he looked at his cousin. "Yes, Draco I am going to Hogwarts, just like you. Honestly I hoped that I could go to Durmstrang there I could actually learn some dark arts, the proper way, but no I am going to Hogwarts."

"Son, you are simply to young to learn dark arts, and trust me you will learn to defend yourself just fine with the way Hogwarts teaches, you just need to look at me, your dad and your aunt and uncle, we all studied in Hogwarts and we learned everything we needed to live a decent life." Draco wanted to change the subject he asked which house did he think he would be placed in. "You know as well as I do, cousin, it would be pretty weird if we were placed in any other house that wasn't Slytherin. Our parents were members of that house, so chances are we will placed there too."

Draco decided to make a joke and teased him that maybe he would be place with Griffindor. Harry was not smiling at that idea. "I certainly hope not, I could not deal living with a bunch of people that have so little control over their impulses. Living there must feel like living in an insane asylum." Bellatrix was laughing as she heard her son say that. Narcissa could not stop herself and told both boys that her sister said exactly t he same thing before she was sorted into Slytherin.

The two mothers talked about how things were in their marriages and the cousins talked about the newest development in sports, and dueling. Narcisa bought for Draco a owl as his means to receive letters and send letters to his parents, Harry told them he had his own means to communicate with his parents. When she asked what it was, Bellatrix told them that he had enchanted a pair of dairies and what was written in one would appear on the other, and the reader could erase it with a family pass code.

Narcissa was impressed that her nephew had managed such an amazing feat at such a young age. The two sisters wished each other best, and they each went into the fireplace at a local bar one after the other. Serpentus was happy to be able to spend the day with his mother, and Siza told him that his cousin would try to out do him when they reached the school. He asked how she knew, and she told him that it was simply a feeling she was getting.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter in any format, this is fan fiction

It finally came the day of taking the train to the school, he actually went to the platform on his own. That was a mistake since he was alone, nobody could have warned him that sometimes people rush to get to the train, and accidents happen. which was what happened to him, a red haired pushing his cart knocked him flat on his back, and the guy didn't even stop to say anything. "Oh, yes, I am fine, don't worry I just love being the victim of a hit and run..."

The mother of said kid heard him talk to himself, "Sorry, it's just that my son is rather excited to be going to Hogwarts. I am sure you can relate." He got off the ground, cleared the dust from his clothes and looked at the woman. "I do believe introductions are in order. I am Serpentus Snape, and you are?" The name was not something she was expecting as she asked him if he was the son of Severus Snape, he answered that he indeed was.

"Then you must know about me, Molly Weasley, I am sure you father has told you nothing short of horrors about my family." Serpentus looked at her and told her that his father did not even mentioned her family at all. "Well that is kinder than what I came to expect. I will sure to send him a letter telling him how well behaved his son is." Serpentus thanked her and he got his luggage on the train, and boarded the train.

Just as he entered he saw his cousin and the two trolls he called his friends, but honestly he knew that they were really his bodyguards. When Draco saw him he walked over to him and asked if he found a place to sit, he simply said that in the end would it matter, they were going to the same place anyways. "Dear Cousin, it does matter. Trust me it always matters. But I guess it would be something new for you, to make a mistake."

Sure enough for once in his life Draco was right, he ended up sitting in the same compartment as the rude guy that bumped into him and did not even bother apologizing for it. What was worse he spent the entire train ride either complaining about his family or making sure he knew how much he actually hated the potions master of the very school he was headed toward, he even went ahead and called him, a slimy git unworthy of being a head of house, that was the final straw.

"Before you continue your lively speech, on how much you hate that particular professor, mind introducing yourself?" Ron clearly was surprised by the question. "I am Ronald Weasley." Serpentus took a deep breath and extended his hand, Ron took hold of it. "And I am Serpentus Snape, and the man who you continue to insult, and say you hate the most, even without actually have met him, is none other than my father."

Ron was speechless as the son of the most hated professor in the school actually was rather friendly, "But I wouldn't worry too much about it. You more than likely will be a Gryffindor and I will more than likely end up in Slytherin. So you will not actually have to put up with me for very long, and specially since the train is almost at our destination." Ron asked him how could he tell, and he told him that he was told how long the trip was by his father.

Sure enough the prefects showed up and told them they should get dressed in their school attire, Serpentus waited till he was given a bit of privacy, but seeing that he was not going to get it any time soon, he changed into his robes rather quickly, but not quick enough for Ron to miss the mark on his body. But being the person he was he simply believed it was a simply tattoo.

Siza almost felt insulted when he asked him how did his parents allow him to be inked with something so horrible. The mark was something she and others like her considered something sacred. There had been countless mages, wizards and witches who tried to form a familiar bond with those of her kind, and most died in the most horrible pain imaginable, and this fool was thinking it was a mere tattoo.

Serpentus told her not to take so hard, the fact that many failed probably meant that no many knew what the mark looked like. Then again it was good that the red head didn't know about it, he simply would scream his head off if he knew that he was in the same train compartment with a person and his loyal friend a basilisk. She was calmer but she insisted that she could simply petrify the idiot if he over reacted.

"I swear Siza, sometimes you remind me of your uncle. The way your mother told me about him, you might be the snake in our dear ancestor's chamber of secrets." Siza was laughing and told him that she would never be in that chamber, for she loved to be with him far too much. Serpentus was the last to get off the train and saw the half giant caretaker waving at the students to come closer to him.

"Alright people, four per boat, and if you see a toad be sure to tell the boy next to me." Serpentus could hardly believe it what he saw the toad was there for all to see, yet nobody mentioned it. "You mean the fat toad seated on top of his head?" The young boy was not sure so he checked and sure enough his pet was there. He thanked him profusely for telling him where his toad was, so much so that he Draco, a young girl with a messy mane of hair, his cousin and the caretaker and himself were on the last boat.

No matter how many stories his parents told him, nothing could prepare him from seeing the castle as the boats magically went to the shore of the lake on the other side. The castle was majestic, like something straight out of a fantasy book. A very stern looking woman was waiting for the students to walk up to her. "Professor, sorry for the delay, one of our students had a missing pet so we had to wait to find it."

Professor Minerva McGonagall was not one for tardiness or being easy on matters of discipline. "Very well, Hagrid, but next time send a message so that we know the reason for the delay. Students welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will be sorted into one of the four houses, you will live, study, and even bring honor to one of these houses, wisdom and hard work will earn you points for your house, bad behavior and mischief will lose you points, the house with the most points at the end of the year, earns a trophy as the best house for that year."

They all were told to form a line, Draco was ahead of Serpentus, and Ron was behind him, and behind him was the one that owned the pet frog. Ron could not keep quiet and said that his brothers told him they sorted people by fighting a troll. Draco was almost laughing at the stupidity of the comment. They arrived and they saw one professor bring out an ancient looking hat.

As the hat was placed on the chair it opened and began to sing, "_I know I do not look pretty, and that is to be said, that I am the smartest hat that you will ever wear on your head, I will see in you were you ought to be and so instead of disgusted thankful you ought to be. You could find yourself with the brave of heart, those Gryffindor's bravery sets them apart, _

_Or you could be with those that value wisdom above all else, those Ravenclaws are often with their books more than they are with their friends. Yet you could be in Slytherin where the cunning dwell, those sly Slytherin will do what they must to achieve their ends. Or maybe you will be with Hufflepuff, those who are humble and love to toil, the hard working hufflepuff never shy from work and they are never spoiled. _

_So put me on top of your head, and I shall see where you ought to be, but I will eat myself if you ever find a hat that is smarter than me. come one and come put me one and do not dread, for I am a thinking cap and I shall make you happy instead." _

Ron wanted to go over the Gryffindor table and scream a few choice cuss words at his brothers for scaring him like that. At long last Serpentus Snape was called, his father was talking with a witch as he walked up to the chair and the professor placed the hat on his head. "_Di__fficult one are you... I see you are brave, and loyal to a fault. I see a mind hungry for knowledge and already see the start of a wise mind, cunning as a serpent is long, and not afraid to get your hand's dirty to achieve your goals.. yes you are most difficult, but seeing that our potion master would be crossed with me if I did anything less. you better be... SLYTHERIN." _

He was told to walk over to the table that was under the green banner. Serpentus did as he was told and walked over to be seated next to a rather pretty blond young girl. "The name is Daphne Greengrass, and you are?" He simply smiled, "Snape, Serpentus Snape, glad to make you acquaintance lady Greengrass." This made Daphne blush as he was bowing in true pure blood fashion, when she said that he could call her by her first name he told her she could do the same, and sat down.

The head master began his announcements it was until he mentioned that no one should go near the third floor corridor, unless they wanted a horribly painful death. That was when one prefect mentioned that he should not worry about them, he should be talking with the Gryffindors they are more likely to try and enter there to prove how brave they were.

Professor McGonagall wanted to scream at the prefect for trying to make her house look reckless, but deep down she knew that the prefect actually had a point, and that as head of house she would certainly need to talk to her house later that very evening. As the meal began and saw that Serpentus was not eating, she asked him if he had anything to eat. He plainly asked her not to mention food, and no he did not have anything to eat.

She asked what was wrong then, Serpentus pointed at the Gryffindor table, and saw the very same red haired boy that he had been on the train with, eating with such lack of manners that would make the foulest troll look decent when eating. The bloody baron looked at the two and asked what was wrong? He pointed at the cause of their discomfort. "_Ah, yes, he must be a Weasley then, their family is poor and has a lot of siblings, I guess getting food is practically a battle in his home, do try to understand."_

"Baron, the problem is not lack of understanding it's just so disgusting to see him eating like that, it's like he is not even actually tasting the food he is eating." Daphne was quite right, and the people that saw him could only agree. "_Then I suggest you eat while you only look at your own plate and the top of the table, the Gryffindor table has always been there, and if you think that is horrible I should tell you stories how Godric Gryffindor used to eat, he may have been a founder, but that did not mean he wasn't a barbarian in some things."_

Seeing as they had no choice they too tried to eat their food, it would be an insult to the house elves that prepared it for them not to touch anything on the table. Serpentus tried his best and he finally managed it by picturing a pig wearing a red wig. He told Daphne and this made her laugh a little bit, but it did work. As the meal was over the prefects took each towards their house facilities, for Slytherin it was the dungeons, and they all followed their prefects towards a wall.

The prefect said the password and the wall opened and they all walked into the house common room, it was vast lighted by green candles that seem to be on every pillar of the common room. Their were desks, bookselves, and even an area for practice dueling and potion making. Serpentus did his best not to smile, when his father finally made his entrance.

"We in house Slytherin believe in being loyal to each other, If you have a problem with a fellow Slytherin you are to report to me or the prefects, so that we may resolve it privately, If a fellow Slytherin is in trouble you are required to aid him or her, no excuses will be valid, I expect this house to win the house cup and the quidditch cup as we have in previous years, I expect excellence from you, this place is known for cunning and such we must use our intelligence in the best way possible, rule breakers and people who lose points due to either stupidity or foul behavior shall wish they were muggles by the time I am through with them."

Serpentus was the only one to return to the common room after he was shown where his room was, Severus was waiting for him. "Your behavior was acceptable, Serpentus, your mother would be proud of you, am I seeing things or are you trying to begin a little romance with the daughter of the Greengrass family, if so I complement you on your initiative. Now stop looking at me like I am the executioner here to end your life, and come and give your dad a hug."


	3. Chapter 3

This is fan fiction, I do not own Harry Potter in any format.

The very next morning Serpentus was up bright and early, he saw Siza and knew she found a rather tasty rat by the was his friend was behaving. She told him to have a good morning as she went into the familiar mark. Serpentus also told her good morning. He got dressed and began to walk towards the common room, where Draco was talking with his two thugs, Crabbe and Boyle. Not even greeting him as he walked past them towards the great hall to have breakfast.

Daphne was a little bit later than most of the boys. Being a young lady she took extra care about her appearance. Serpentus saved her a seat, to which she was grateful for. Serpentus received his class schedule and saw that he had many classes with students from Gryffindor. Truth be told the only lesson he was not looking forward was Defence against the dark arts. All his family held a common belief, that the only defence against dark magic, was knowledge. He had received training in the dark arts since he could walk.

Ron was making quite the scene as he ate, almost as if he was afraid that if he did not finish quickly the food would disappear. Serpentus did as the Baron told him, he simply concentrated on his plate and the top of his table. First class was going to be transfiguration. He was looking toward to seeing how well he would do. According to his father, Professor McGonagall was very strict and would not be easy impressed.

He knew that there were going to be something's he could not do anything about. First that Gryffindor students would always treat people of his house like they lived to be evil. Second, that as Head of House Gryffindor the professor more than likely held a deep grudge against his father, who was Head of House Slytherin. And last but not least he knew that everyone would consider him a person who was out only for his own benefit.

This last assumption would prove to be wrong. As Serpentus walked into the classroom he saw Ron talking loudly and making some rather rude jokes about witches. He told him he should watch his manners, to which he told him that he would never ask a Slytherin for advice on anything, since they could never be trusted. Seeing that it simply would cause problems he walked over to the cat on the professor's desk.

Serpentus bowed and smiled, "Greetings and salutations, Professor McGonagall. I do hope you are having a pleasant morning." The cat looked rather surprised and as Serpentus took his seat between Draco and Daphne. Ron decided to call him an absolute idiot. He said that there was no way the cat on the desk was their teacher. Professor McGonagall was not going to let Ron continue to insult a classmate.

Professor Minerva McGonagall changed from cat to human in a matter of seconds, catching everyone but Serpentus by surprise. "You have two days detention for insulting a fellow student. We will discuss your detention after class. Now young man how did you know it was me?" Serpentus told her that he learned about animagus from books his father had in their home library. He even tried the potion to see what animal he could turn into. He said it was a hawk since he knew she would ask. "I will be sure to complement Professor Snape for having such a studious son."

The class if anything was an introduction to her class rules. Serpentus knew that if he ever wanted to graduate to the next grade, he had better commit the rules to memory, or if he broke even a single one without good reason his father would be very angry, and that was not something he would ever do. Most people thought that his father had ice instead of blood, since he rarely lost control of his emotions. Serpentus knew that it simply showed his commitment to control his own magic. Emotions affect people in numerous ways. They could either weaken or strengthen a spell, it could focus a mind to a razor's edge or confuse it to the point of blindness.

The spell she was teaching had been one he learned when he was five years old. He simply waited for the lecture to be over, and when he was told to actually practice it. He got it right on his first try, it was so simple for him that he kept making the transformation more and more elaborate. They Swede supposed to turn a match stick into a needle. Serpentus made his look like the Queen of England would be very happy to own. "It seems we have an overachiever. Very well done, Mr. Snape 10 points for Slytherin for the match and for identifying me in my animal form."

Serpentus thanked the professor and went to his next class. Which was being taught by a ghost. The history lesson was about a battle during the goblin wars. Serpentus just had one question. "Why do we not consider the viewpoint of the goblins?" This surprised the professor. He actually had a student willing to participate. "The answer is quite simple. History is often written by the people on the winning side, seldom if ever they considered the views of their defeated foes. But if the goblins had written it they would have done the same thing. The great tragedy of history is that we are doomed to repeat it."

The good professor was more than happy to tell his fellow professors that someone actually participated in his class. He was smiling like it was his death day. Professor Snape asked Professor Binns who the student was, he was very happy to hear that it was in fact his son, earning yet again more points for their house. "You will have excuse my son. He often tries to look at things from many points of view. Thinking of philosophy is one of his he does on occasion." Culvert told him he did not mind at all, in fact he welcomed it. History can be a boring subject after all.

Professor Sprout found that Serpentus was very well versed in the uses of the plant she was currently teaching about. Hermone asked how come he knew so much, Dauphne Greengrass had the look that screamed that she was feeling jealous. "My father is a very good brewer of potions, and he always talked to me about different plants and other ingredients. Ron simply had to say that sounded like a very boring childhood.

"It was challenging but worth it. I got an interest in trying to come up with new potion formulas. I am even reading up for one these days." Hermione had to know what he was trying to do, maybe even help him. "The current wolfsbane potion leaves much to be desired from. The effect is to brief, the cost more than any common werewolf could afford, and the taste makes it a torment to swallow."

Professor Sprout said that indeed that is why most werewolves can't live among other people. If the potion was cheaper then they could at least have a regular job. She told Serpentus that the ingredients were not hard to find in the school greenhouses. If he ever wanted to experiment he should ask his father to help him and they could get the plants they would need from her. She just needed to be told a few days in advance. Ron was not very happy to see a fellow Gryffindor so willing to aid a Slytherin.

Professor Snape gave his usual introduction to the subtle and wonderful art of potions and brewing them. Did not want to show favoritism to his own son, so he pretty much asked questions that were not even in their textbooks. He of course got them all rigth, earning his house 50 points for his house. Again Ron was not to happy about it, and decided to tell his fellow Gryffindors that those points were practically a gift for his own son. Snape didn't like the sound of that, so he switched him with a student on Serpentus table. Maybe owing his son a favor would stop anymore of his comments.

It didn't workout the way his father planned. Instead of working together, he did everything but kick the cauldron to the floor. He did not want them to succeed and earn yet more points for their house, he cut the ingredients the wrong way, he added either too much or too little, and did not bother to check the intensity of the flame. Had Serpentus and Dauphine not been watching for sabotage, the potion would have been a complete failure and they would have been ridiculed by the other students.

During dinner the headmaster told them that try outs for their house quidditch teams would begin in a few days, the first years lessons with Madam Hooch would start tomorrow, so that they would not feel left out. It would be nothing less than a miracle for a first year to be skilled enough on a broomstick to actually make it into a team.

Ron did not wait a second to say a Gryffindor could, but certainty no Slytherin. He went on to say is because they lacked the courage to take the risk of injuring themselves. " And yet every year your Gryffindor teams loses to us. One could only wonder why does that happen?" Draco was cheered for his remark by almost every Slytherin in the Great Hall.

Harry, Daphne and the prefects didn't because they didn't see the point of even making a remark. They felt that their actions would show that they were above such childish antics. A sentiment that was clearly understood by their Head of house. Most students went back to their common areas in each house. Serpent's however went right back to the dungeon. Where he began sketching something on a blackboard. Severus went to check were his son was doing.

Professor Snape found his working hard trying to brew a potion. Being the kind father that he was he simply asked him. Serpentus told him that he was trying to make a new wolfsbane potion. He then asked how was he doing. Serpentus simply pointed at the blackboard, not wanting to take his attention from the cauldron. Severus read it several times and he had to admit it. The cost of making the potion was down considerably, and the effect was indeed a whole month. He could not figure what was causing his son so much trouble.

Serpentus tasted it and sure enough he spat into the nearest sink. "Why can't I make this wretched thing taste differently!?" Severus could not believe it. This was the thing that his son was having trouble, the taste of the potion. It was a widely known fact that the taste of that potion was simply horrible, but he managed two feats worthy of praise. He made the potion more effective and cheaper to make. It he continued these efforts he was sure that the werewolves in Magical England would build a statue to him.

"Look, son. As much as I am proud that you are trying your best in your research, as your father I must insist that you put a stop to it for tonight. You need your rest, and I don't want to hear how my son fell asleep in class. So off to your room. Don't worry I will write this down for you and clean up. So off to bed."

Little did he know that he was going to get a surprise the next day. Severus thought of a solution, and being a potions master he saw it right away. He could not add sugar to it because it would make the potion useless. But how about adding something that would not interfere with the potion, but made the person drinking it taste something else. He left a note that said why not brew the potion in juice instead of plain water?

Serpentus went to sleep still thinking about how to make the awful taste something easier to swallow. The next morning everyone was excited since they would learn to fly on a broom. Serpentus just wanted to finish getting dressed and going to breakfast. That was when he bumped into one of the elves that worked in the castle. He asked if he could ask her a question.

The elf was very happy to be of aid, and asked what did he need to know. Serpentus told her he had a potion that tasted awful. Was there a way to make it taste better. The elf looked like she was really thinking hard. "Why not add some lemon? I think my dear mother used to say, if a potion taste bad, a little lemon would make it go down easier." Serpentus thanked the house elf and went to the Great Hall. There his father has a scroll with all the thing he managed to get done the previous night.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, this is only a fan fiction.

The next morning Professor Snape was doing no Gryffindor would actually expect the Head of House Slytherin to do. He was actually punishing a member of his own house, and it was none other than Draco Malfoy. It seems that Draco managed to splash Hermonine Granger within potion that made her grow some tremendous looking pimples, and her nails grow so long that she could not even hold a cup of juice. Serverus simply assigned him a week of cleaning bed pans in his the school clinic. He said it might help him obtain some humility.

Serpentus did as any other member of his house would do, analyze the situation and weigh the cost and benefits of each possible action. In the end he figured that the risk was simply to great of upsetting his father, and so he decided to let Draco, endure the consequences of his actions, with a little hard work he might even treat his family's house elf a little better. Winky simply adored Serpentus ever since he gave him a potion to cure some rather nasty injuries that Mr. Malfoy had done, simply because he did not bring him the right book.

The classes became a routine, every day he would hear about things from his teachers, and every day he would expect that he was going to end up helping one of his classmates. This day was different, this was the day he would take his first lesson from Madame Hooch, the class where he would finally be able to fly. Granted Serpentus was an avid broom racer and there was simply no year in his childhood when he and his father did not race against each other, they even played some quidditch with some other families.

"Now I want you all to stand next to your broom, and say up, if done correctly the broom should do exactly as you imagined." Serpentus, Draco and most of the class did not have a hard time, except for Neville Longbottom. Serpentus simply not wanting to give the class bullies any chances to humiliate and injure their favorite victim, he decided to tell Neville to be more confident. Neville looked at him with an utter look of shock, "why are you even trying to help me? I am not a member of your house?"

For a second Serpentus wanted to lie and tell him because he was holding the entire class and preventing them from getting to fly, but deep down he decided to tell him the truth. "I hate bullying and if I can do something not to see it happen, I will. Now come on, you surely want to know the sheer thrill of flying right? If you do, then listen and do as I do." Serpentus gave clear instructions to Neville, and sure enough Neville was actually doing rather well, or at least better than his classmates thought he would.

But Malfoy was not one to stay out of trouble, and so he decided to play a prank on his favorite victim, and she Neville dropped his grandmother's gift. He had the perfect chance to show all, that Longbottom was as weak and foolish as ever. Draco got on his broom and dove and picked up the rememberall. He flew really high, ignoring the shouts from Madame Hooch to come down. He told Neville to try and take the ball back. Neville was not about to do something that was clearly against his teacher's decisions.

Serpentus watched as he saw Draco throw the ball high in the air. From that where he was doing that could either really injure someone, or cause the ball to crack into a million pieces. So he took off in his own broom and caught the ball as it fell, then decided to toss it to Neville, who of course caught it. "If you three are quite done with this little demonstration of your quidditch skills, I would very much like to continue the lesson, or would either of you prefer to continue to show off, at the cost of two days detention?"

Madame Hooch was a very kindly spoken and respectful witch, but that did not mean that she was a pushover when it came time to apply a little did discipline. The rest of the class was told to ask any questions they had about flying to their classmates that just finished their little demonstration. If the questions had been on class material, or even quidditch. Serpentus would have been very glad to answer, but a few of his classmates were asking questions, that could only be called embarrassing.

Daphne looked like she was about ready to kill a few of them, I mean really, they were practically hitting on Serpentus none stop. He was a decent flier, but did these girls picked a guy to be a potential boyfriend just because of his potential to play quidditch. Daphne of course was not admitting, at least not openly, that the reason for her anger was quite obvious, if anyone was going to date Serpentus Snape, it would be none other than herself, and she was not going to let anyone else have him.

The class was really fun for Neville, Harry and most of the class. For Draco not so much, he had hoped that by showing off his flying skills, that maybe he could get Daphne Greengrass to focus on him instead of the one that she was so clearly wanting to make her boyfriend. Serpentus did the only thing he could, try and be honorable, maybe them people would stop all the dark rumors and whispers about his family. He knew deep down that was far less likely than Dumbledore openly admitting that he was gay.

As the members of his year returned to their common room, after yet another wonderful meal. Serverus Snape was waiting for them, and told them to sit down he had decided to make an announcement, one that would clearly was important. "It has come to my attention that two of my house, decided to show off their quidditch skills, in light of their obvious skill, I have decided to allow these two brave students the privilege of trying for our house team. They will see what position they will be placed, next Sunday. I do hope you both are rested, Draco your father has told me he will send your broom with tomorrow's mail.. Serpentus you stay I need to have a word with you in private."

Draco looked particularly happy as they left Serverus and his son alone. Serpentus waited for his father to sit down next to him, and waited for him to tell him what he had done wrong, I mean a private talk like this would make anyone think the same. "Now Serpentus, would you mind telling me, what compelled you to help, Neville Longbottom of all people a Gryffindor?" Serpentus told him what Draco had done, and that it would only cause him problems if anyone in the class was injured by this foolish attempt to show off. "So you did it to prevent me problems? Come on, son. That excuse is pathetic. I know full well you hate bullying of any kind."

"Father, if you know why ask? I am not very happy to see said bully, be rewarded for doing something that shames us all. If you think I did wrong, the punish me. I will happily go and endure said punishment, rather than see Draco think that he can get away with bullying a fellow student." Serverus explained to his son that while he did an honorable thing, if he were to punish both of them, Lucius Malfoy would use his political influence to make like rather difficult or just unpleasant for him and his entire family.

"So basically because he used his money to bribe a lot of ministry officials and people in the board of governors, he pretty much can pressure teachers into giving his brat, my cousin good grades without him even earning them!?" Serverus told him that drpended on each teacher, but technically that was correct. He told him however Draco's father would never actually interfere in his son's education. What father would not want their son to feel that those good grades were earned instead of it being a handout?

"Don't worry, son. The time when gold control the hands if justice will soon come to an end, and those that got rich on the misery of others will receive their just punishment. But I need you to be strong,Serpentus. You will one day be a major figure in the forces that make this happen, and for that you will need to be smart, cunning and powerful. But thus fight will be a deadly battle, so get ready to fight with everything you have, and start looking for allies. Use the popularity of your quidditch victories to attract people, and find those allies."

Serpentus knew his father spoke the truth, but something in the back of his mind said something else. "Beware, for sometimes the victorious revolutionary, can become ever a worse tyrant than the one he defeated." Serpentus that night decided to take a stroll through the castle. It was on the third floor corridor that he found something truly unexpected, a massive three headed dog, guarding a trap door.

The dog look in a real bad mood, but he saw him as a puppy that was simply lonely. He did something that others would either consider crazy or plain stupid. He began to slap his legs and began calling to the dog, "ah, who is the cute little puppy, who is the cute little puppy..." The dog ran towards him tackled him and Serpentus began to rub his tummy. The dog calmed down and Serpentus began to rub his ears. In a matter of a few minutes the dog looked as happy as he could possibly be.

"Alright, Fluffy, time for dinner." Serpentus was surprised when he saw the groundskeeper Hagrid bringing in a huge stack of steaks. "Now, If it isn't Snape's boy. Kid what are you doing here? Don't you remember this room was supposed to be off limits. And what are you doing to my dog?" Serpentus decided to introduce himself, and said that he was simply out for a walk, and then he met this adorable puppy all alone, and sad. So he decided to cheer him up and play some fetch with him. Fluffy indeed looked happy.

"While I don't mind him being happy, you know he is a ferocious guard dog, he could have eaten you whole." Serpentus told him that Fluffy was guarding something, but he had no intention of going anywhere near the trap door he was guarding, so he was in no danger at all. He gave each head a hug and rubbed behind the ears. "Enjoy dinner Fluffy, I might come and play with you some other day, but I need to get some sleep. Have a nice evening, Mr. Hagrid." Hagrid began placing the steaks on a big plate and Fluffy began to eat them, "Strange kid to be sure, but at least he is friendly."

He went to bed only to hear his friend and familiar, complain about the dangers of playing fetch with a dog big enough to use him as a chew toy. Serpentus told her that as long as he did not try to go anywhere near the thing he was guarding, he was in no danger at all, besides a dog that size was still a dog, and he needed to have a little fun and exercise. She then complained that she too needed some fun and exercise. "Don't you worry, I was planning to pay your uncle a visit anyways, but the people of this castle need to trust me first, or they will lynch me for visiting your uncle."

A good night sleep, and a warm breakfast later he was called to see Dumbledore, it seems Hagrid told him about his time playing with Fluffy. He was escorted by Professor McGonagall. The corridor led to a pair of stone gargoyles. Minerva whispered the passwords. As he stepped into the office he saw a lot of interesting things, a phoenix that looked a few moments away from dying, and sure enough the bird burst into flames.

"Nice to see you, Serpentus you don't mind if I call you by your first name?" Serpentus told him that it was no problem at all. "I hear that you had a rather interesting evening. I do remember telling students to stay out of that corridor, something about a gruesome death, lemon drop?" He looked at the piece of candy, "No thank you, I just had breakfast, I found a poor lonely pup, and decided to let have some fun was the most efficient way to work out his stress. He was such a playful little pup that I simply lost track of time."

"That dog is guarding something very valuable for my dear friend. I would hate for someone stealing what he is guarding." Serpentus sat down and helped Fawkes get free from the ashes, Minerva could hardly believe it. Dumbledore smiled. "I know about Nicholas Flamel and what that dog is guarding. I been trying to make one for a couple of years, but then I found out what ingredient I was missing, and pretty much put a stop to my dream of making a philosopher stone of my own."

"Why would you want a philosopher stone?" Serpentus told him he had a relative that had received the bite from a werewolf when he was young, and so since he found out, he has been trying to make improvements on the current potion. But the duration was always an issue with his potion, It would only work for a few days, the philosopher stone could in theory augment the potion to make the effects last longer, if he could make it last a year, his relative would be able to gain steady employment and improve his quality of life.

"Admirable goal, but sadly the stone being guarded is the only one my friend has and without it he and his wife will die." Serpentus told him he had no interest in stealing anything from the castle. This made Dumbledore relax somewhat, but he asked that he keep what he knew about the stone and the dog a secret, Serpentus told him he would do so but not for free. Dumbledore looked at him with a rather harsh stare, "What do you want in exchange for you keeping the secret?" Serpentus began to laugh, "Nothing that would cost you a single coin, simply for you to let me play with Fluffy sometimes, and for you to trust me."


End file.
